Ra's al Ghul/Shadow757
Classic Ra's al Ghul:= Lazarus Pit : • Returns to 50% health once when HP are reduced to 0 • Gains Demon's Head, which increases all stats by 15% and enhance skills Parrying Blade : • Chance to parry melee attacks • Counter-Strikes attacks that are blocked in this way • Increased chance when a member of League of Assassins is present Rigorous Training : • Immune to Winded, Off-Balance, Fumbling and Flanked • Takes significant reduced damage from counter-attacks and follow-up attacks |bio = Ra's al Ghul is an international terrorist and assassin whose ultimate goal is a world in perfect environmental balance. He believes that the best method by which this can be achieved is to eliminate most of humanity. Ra's usually tries to assault the world's human populace with a biological weapon, such as a genetically-engineered virus. He is aided in this quest by the Lazarus Pits, reservoirs of rejuvenating chemicals that restore the dying to life; these pits have granted him a lifespan of several hundred years. He considers Batman his worthiest opponent, and has frequently sought to make the Dark Knight his successor. He is one of the few criminals in Batman's rogues gallery to have deduced his secret identity as Bruce Wayne. Ra's usually refers to Batman as 'Detective', possibly in recognition of his formidable mental prowess, and the intellectual battles in which they engage, as opposed to Batman's traditional physical conflict. For his own part, Batman's opposition to Ra's is complicated by his love for the villain's daughter, Talia. }} Bleeding x2 Tenderized Breakthrough Birth of the Demon • Gains Rising Up when Ra's has Demon's Head |name2 = Opening Strike |stamina2 = 10% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 3 |hitcrit2 = 77% / 20% |type2 = Unarmed Melee |effects2 = Exposed Wide-Open Wind-Up Oversight Watch • Gains Combat Awareness when Ra's has Demon's Head |name3 = League of Assassins |stamina3 = 30% |target3 = All Allies |type3 = Buff |cooldown3= 3 Rounds |effects3 = Smoke Bomb (2 Rounds) • 50% chance to dodge attacks • Attacks are stealthy Steadfast (2 Rounds) • Immune to Opportunist debuffs Quick Action |name4 = Stab Right in the Heart |stamina4 = 25% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 90%/5% |type4 = Slashing Melee |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |effects4 = Brutal Strike Deadly Crits Exploits Bleeds Hemorrhaging Attack Demonfang • Gains Finest Hour! when Ra's has Demon's Head }} |-| Batman Begins Ra's al Ghul's Alt:= Command Points (Tactician), Command Points (Scrapper) |organization = |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 2 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 4 |evasion# = |effects = League of Shadows : • Attacks are now permanently Stealthy • Applies Rigorous Training to all allies Parrying Blade : • Chance to parry melee attacks • Counter-Strikes attacks that are blocked in this way Rigorous Training : • Immune to Winded, Off-Balance, Fumbling and Flanked • Takes significant reduced damage from counter-attacks and follow-up attacks |bio = Ra's al Ghul is an international terrorist and assassin whose ultimate goal is a world in perfect environmental balance. He believes that the best method by which this can be achieved is to eliminate most of humanity. Ra's usually tries to assault the world's human populace with a biological weapon, such as a genetically-engineered virus. He is aided in this quest by the Lazarus Pits, reservoirs of rejuvenating chemicals that restore the dying to life; these pits have granted him a lifespan of several hundred years. He considers Batman his worthiest opponent, and has frequently sought to make the Dark Knight his successor. He is one of the few criminals in Batman's rogues gallery to have deduced his secret identity as Bruce Wayne. Ra's usually refers to Batman as 'Detective', possibly in recognition of his formidable mental prowess, and the intellectual battles in which they engage, as opposed to Batman's traditional physical conflict. For his own part, Batman's opposition to Ra's is complicated by his love for the villain's daughter, Talia. }} Bleeding x2 Tenderized Breakthrough |name2 = Opening Strike |stamina2 = 10% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 3 |hitcrit2 = 77% / 20% |type2 = Unarmed Melee |effects2 = Exposed Wide-Open Wind-Up |name3 = League of Shadows |stamina3 = 30% |target3 = All Allies |type3 = Buff |cooldown3= 3 Rounds |effects3 = Smoke Bomb (2 Rounds) • 50% chance to dodge attacks • Attacks are stealthy Steadfast (2 Rounds) • Immune to Opportunist debuffs Quick Action |name4 = Stab Right in the Heart |stamina4 = 25% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 90%/5% |type4 = Slashing Melee |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |effects4 = Brutal Strike Deadly Crits Exploits Bleeds Hemorrhaging Attack }} Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 Notes & Trivia Category:Villains Category:DC Comics Category:Lockbox Category:Heroes Category:Non-Marvel Category:Male Category:Movies Category:Tacticians Category:Scrappers